


True Superhero and villian facts

by thundernator



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Facts, Superhero facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernator/pseuds/thundernator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic Book characters deserve their own chuck norris facts so why don't we give it to them. Will accept submissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Superhero and villian facts

Dr. Doom Facts

If God and Doom got into a staring contest, God would be the first to blink

While Doom's body may be mortal, his mind is far from it

Doom's smile can bend his metal mask

Doom was once a god, he found it beneath him

Even to the tortures of hell, Doom would not show weaknesses

His will alone can resist the power of god

Dr. Doom is a much better father than Reed Richards

The reason Reed Richards is so smart is because he got superpowers, the reason Doom is so smart is because he is Doom

Gods who think Doom as nothing, but an Ant, no longer exist

Doom has never been defeated; those were all doombots

Latveria is the happiest country in the world

When Doom took over the world, everyone agreed it was the best thing that ever happened

While Richards may call himself the smartest man in the world, he is unable to understand magic unlike Doom

The only reason Doom isn't the sorcerer supreme is because he is too busy with more important matters

Doom has stolen from gods at least three times

The Purple Man once controlled every living thing on the planet, Doom wouldn't even blink for him

Doom has survived a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet

Doom is always covered with metal and yet Magneto still can't touch him

There is Silver Surfer and then there is Doom

Doom was once a planet

Tony Stark can make a powered exoskeleton in a cave with a box of scraps; Doom can do the same, just replace powered exoskeleton with time machine

Doom does what he pleases

Doom has gained the respect of Magneto and Thanos

Doom can do everything the Fantastic Four can do except better

Doom only evolves on his own terms

Even without his armour and tech, Doom is still the most dangerous man on Earth

Doom has killed lions before while naked and using nothing, but his bare fists

Doom can understand even the most complex of machines by simply looking at them

Doom doesn't have any powers and yet he is still the most powerful being in the world

Doom's mind is faster than any supercomputer

Even though he is not worthy, Doom can still wield the power of Mjolnir

Doom has defeated both Galactus and the Beyonder

Using his knowledge of brain surgery, Doom once separated Bruce Banner and the Hulk

Reed Richards once asked Doom to help his wife give birth in doing so he got to name her Valeria

Unlike Reed Richards, children always have time for Ice Cream with Doom

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
